Wherever Destiny Takes Us
by Saekaeru
Summary: A story mainly about Yuna and Lenne. They're sisters and best friends and they go to highschool. What will happen? Tiduna and Shuenne!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Just to let you know, this story is written by two 14-year old girls from the Netherlands. Meaning, English isn't our native language, so this story can contain some errors. And also, this story has two perspectives, switching from Lenne to Yuna, and from Yuna to Lenne.

And before you're rid of this AN: We don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Square Enix sobs

**--------  
****Lenne**

''Oh my goshness look! Yuna, we'll enter won't we?'' My finger poked on a paper that stuck to the school board.

''Of course we will!'' Yuna, my sister and friend next to me answered, as she started searching for a pen. After she found one, which was about five seconds, she wrote down 'Yuna & Lenne' underneath the big letters: SINGING CONTEST! WIN AND GET A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF SHOPPINGMONEY...OR SOMETHING ELSE!

The rest followed soon after we'd written our names on it.  
''Excuse me--pardon me-- hello!''

We tried to escape the crowd that formed itself around the school board. Probably grades.

''So, I s'pose you have a song?'' I asked Yuna as we walked down the stairs. ''Uhh yeah, real Emotion right?'' she answered as she jumped down two steps at a time.

''Oh, yeah, cool!'' I answered as I followed her. We met some guys on the way.

''Hey Shuyin, hey Tidus!'' Yuna said as we continued our walk.  
''Hey, are you guys entering the singing contest?'' Shuyin asked. ''Like, duh!'' I giggled.  
''We'll be watching!'' Tidus laughed, and they walked on.

------  
**Yuna**

I felt that strange tickling feeling as we passed Tidus and Shuyin. Both of them just looked so hot! I knew Lenne felt the same way, you could just see it on her face.

"Do you think those two like us?" I asked, trying to sound casually.  
"I'm not sure...but hell! I sure like them!" Lenne replied, slightly blushing. I laughed and nodded.

Then we walked outside, to eat our meals. For once, I took a hamburger with me, because I got sick of eating the same everyday.  
Just when I was about to take a bite, it got snatched out of my hands.

"You shouldn't eat that junk!" a high and energetic voice squealed. "Don't you need to be in an ultimate shape for the Singing Contest?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw our always-energetic always-happy cousin, Rikku, holding my hamburger.

"Awh c'mon! It's my only lunch!" I said, as I desperately tried to snatch back the hamburger. Rikku quickly rose her arm up so I couldn't reach and stuck her tongue out.

"So, will you be entering the contest too, Rikku?" Lenne asked.  
"Yeah, of course! It's gonna be so much fun!" Rikku replied.  
"What song are you going to sing then?" Lenne asked. "I'm not sure..." Rikku said, placing a finger on her chin, thinking deeply.

Seeing my opportunity, I quickly snatched back the hamburger. "Huh...what the--hey!" Rikku exclaimed. I grinned as I quickly started eating the hamburger. "Suit yourself then, but don't come crying at my door once you're as fat as shoopuf!"  
"Ids jusd one humburger!" I said with my mouth full. Lenne and Rikku couldn't help but laugh at the sight of my stuffed-with-hamburger-face.

--------  
**Lenne**

After lunch we had a study hour. Shuyin and Tidus were sitting in front of us, and Rikku thought it'd be fun to throw stuff at them. So yeah, we agreed, and we started throwing little pieces of paper at their backs.  
Unfortunately, one landed against the back of Shuyin's head, and he looked around like a bug just bit him.

''Whoops!'' Rikku giggled as she buried her face behind her book. Shuyin looked at us with a mischievous grin on his face.  
''We didn't do anything,'' Yuna giggled.  
He smiled and turned around again. God, that smile made my knees tremble, even though I was sitting. Suddenly, without us even noticing it, a battle had begun. Tidus and Shuyin were throwing back with much bigger pieces, which got stuck in our hair.  
''You'll regret that!'' we laughed back as silent as we could.  
The surveillant was so deaf that he didn't even hear us. I guess he was blind too. The struggle went on for another half an hour, which was pretty cool.

After that we went to practice the song. The whole gym area was ours, so we had a lot of place to practice.  
''Alright, let's rock and roll, and give them tutu's and wings!'' I giggled as I took the microphone from Yuna. ''Yeah, let's rock it!''

------  
**Yuna**

I felt like we had practised for 4 hours straight, my throat was sore and I was damn thirsty.  
"Lenne, you feel like getting a soda in the cafeteria?" I asked.  
"Yeah sure, let's go." Lenne answered.

Once we were there, we both bought some bottled ice tea and sat at an empty table. It seemed like we were the only ones there at that time, most students must have already gone home.

I was (as always) drinking too fast and I choked again. I laughed at my own stupidity and coughed up some of my ice tea at the same time. It must have made me look even more stupid! Which (of course) caused Lenne to laugh while she was drinking, and she spitted out most of her tea right into my face! After that, we both just couldn't stop laughing, until Lenne's smile suddenly faded from her face.

"What? What is it?" I asked somewhat confused, after seeing Lenne's face turn all serious so suddenly.  
"S-Shuyin..." Lenne said, almost whispering. Still not understanding, I followed Lenne's gaze and looked over my shoulder.

Tidus was entering the cafeteria, supporting Shuyin on his shoulder, who was obviously injured...

-------  
**Lenne**

I shot up again as fast as I could. Gosh, it even hurt my legs.  
''Shuyin! Oh my god! What the hell happened?'' I yelled at him, which made him bounce back a little.

''I'm fine, don't worry about it.'' he mumbled as he sat down. I looked at him closely.

''You're not fine, you have a split lip.'' Yuna said as she gave him a napkin from the table. ''Ehh…'' he moaned as he wiped the blood off of his lip.

''Who did this Shuyin, I want to know.'' I began as I took his hand in mine.  
''Tell me.'' I continued when he looked to the ground.

''Seifer Almasy… He said some not nice things about you, so I stood up for you, and he… kicked my butt.''  
I felt the anger boil up inside of me...What gave him the right to hurt Shuyin! I got up and ran out, knowing exactly where Seifer would be.

''You bastard! How could you!'' I yelled as I pushed Seifer against his (abnormally) large chest.  
''What did I do?'' he laughed as his friends looked so not impressed.  
''Did you really have to kick Shuyin's ass?'' I continued.  
''Oh yeah, I mean, I can't stand it if people talk about my girlll...'' he grinned, and his friends burst into laughter.  
''Look, ass! We only dated for two days, why don't you tell that to your friends huh, scumbag!''

------  
**Yuna**

I was standing just outside of the cafeteria, wondering about what to do, rush after Lenne and make sure she'd be okay, or stay here with Tidus and Shuyin? I knew that Seifer was somewhat aggressive, but I couldn't imagine him hurting Lenne. So I decided to stay here and wait for her to come back. I turned around and entered the cafeteria again, and saw Tidus looking at of some of Shuyin's bruises. I suddenly got terribly nervous. I've never been alone around them, and especially not without Lenne.  
I walked back to them anyway, trying to act casually.

"Maybe you should just go to the infirmary, there's no use in just sitting here." Tidus said with a concerned look on his face.  
"And let everybody know I got beaten up so easily? No thanks." Shuyin answered.

"How did this actually happen? School's been out for quite some time now." I said.

"We were training with blitzballs in the swimming pool, since they want to start recruiting new players for the blitz-team again soon." Tidus replied. "Seifer and his friends were training there too, but we just ignored them. Once we were done I went to the changing room and Shuyin cleaned up a bit."

"Then I heard Seifer say some stuff about Lenne.." Shuyin continued. "Like, how he was convinced she was just a slut playing around with everyone. It somehow made me so mad. I yelled at him, and before I knew it he just hit me in the face, and a few more times after that. I guess that's all there's too it."

I just nodded.

"Why were you and Lenne still here then?" Tidus asked.

"Just practising for the Singing Contest." I said, not daring to look him in straight the eye. At that moment Lenne entered the cafeteria again.

"Lenne!" I said, relieved to see she was okay. "How did it go? What did you say?"  
"I pushed him around a bit, telling him we only dated for 2 days and called him some stuff." Lenne replied with a small grin on her face. I grinned back at her.

After a few moments Tidus said: "You uhm, just want to go home, Shuyin? You sure you don't want to go to the infirmary first?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Shuyin saidquietly as he rose up from his seat. He just walked out of the cafeteria without another word, until Lenne stopped him.

"S-Shuyin...Thanks for, for standing up for me."  
Shuyin turned around to look at her and smiled slightly. Then he turned again and left.

"I guess I'll be going now too." Tidus said, scratching the back of his head. "So uhm, I'll see you two tomorrow I guess."  
"Yeah, see ya." I replied.

After he left too, Lenne and I stayed in the cafeteria to talk a bit, and then we left as well.

-------  
**Lenne**

The next day Shuyin looked practically normal, next to his split lip. I thought it made him look even more sexier. To make it even better for me, the teacher thought that Shuyin was a little large, and she couldn't see the person who was sitting behind him, so he had to sit next to me!  
Yuna grinned slightly and made a ''heart'' sign with her hand. I grinned back and tried to pay attention in class. I was wondering ifmy heartbeatswere noticeable troughout the classroom. If they were, the teacher would have a heart-attack because of it. Shuyin however looked quite peaceful with all of it.

''Now, what do you guys feel when you're angry?'' the teacher asked suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.  
''Anger, duh!'' Seifer laughed, and the rest followed.  
''I know that Almasy, and if you give me that big mouth again I will shut it myself!'' the teacher's voice resounded, and she turned her back towards him. He made a weird face and gave her his middle finger, which was followed by the laughter of his friends.

''Now, Tidus...what do feel when you're angry? What do you want to do to that person?'' the teacher continued, ignoring the boys.  
''I'd wanna hit that person real hard. Hit him into the ground the least.'' Tidus answered without hesitating.

''Ohh, I'm scared now'', Seifer's voice was heard once again.  
''That's it, _out!_''

----

''I wanna hit him _so _hard you guys!'' Tidus began ashe sat down outside in the park. He opened his math book and looked at it.  
''I hated that homework, I didn't get it.'' Yuna sighed. ''Wait, we had to make homework?'' Tidus frowned. ''Yeah, duh!'' Yuna giggled.  
''Oh great. The teacher's gonna have no mercy..'' Tidus continued and he closed his book again.

''Well, then I am the bringer of good news.'' I began as I walked up to them, ''Math isn't on the schedule today, but tomorrow.'' and I sat down.  
''Are you serious? Damn, all these years and I don't even know my timetable!'' Tidus laughed.

I looked at the sky and closed my eyes. These days were the prettiest, the ones with the nice breeze.

''Earth to Lenne, hi!'' Yuna said, and I shot up. ''W-What? What were you saying?''.  
She laughed. ''I said we should train after school!'' Yuna repeated. ''We train what?'' I asked, frowning.

''SINGING CONTEST!'' the threesome yelled.

------  
**Yuna**

And so, after classes were over, we went towards the gym area for our practise. Shuyin and Tidus decided to come along. We set up some tables as a stage, and put our radio with the CD next to it. We connected the microphones and we were all set.

"You ready, Lenne?" I asked as I put on the radio and selected the right number. "Yeah, let's rock!" Lenne replied.

I jumped on the stage and took my microphone. Shuyin and Tidus were watching closely. As the music began to play we prepared to sing. We focused on our voices and the lyrics and we sang almost flawlessly. Just a few more times practise, and it would be perfect! As Lenne and I got of the 'stage', I could just feel that Tidus was still looking at me. Once my eyes met his he smiled.

"That was amazing, you'll win first prize for sure!" he said.

"Thanks!" I replied with my cutest smile. Once I noticed he was blushing, I felt my cheeks turn red too. He just looked so adorable, I could feel my heart beat all over the place.

"So, would you want to uh...you know, come watch us practise blitzball sometime?" he continued.

"Yeah of course! I'd love to!" I said. Tidus nodded and smiled once again. Then we just stood there for a few moments. I didn't know what to say and I was too shy to look at him straight, he seemed to be having the same problem.

"Hey dreamy-girl!" Lenne suddenly called. "Are you gonna make me clean up all by myself?"

"Ow, uhm...n-no, s-sorry!" I answered, and I walked back to help. In the meantime Shuyin was taking it easy and watched Lenne from a distance. It was so obvious he liked her. I wondered if Tidus felt the same way towards me, he did blush after all. And he was watching me a lot too...

-------  
**Lenne**

I, however wasn't paying attention at all, until Yuna told me. I blushed furiously. ''W-what? Nah, that's not true!'' I giggled as placed the things back in order. ''Well, look for yourself!''  
I looked over my shoulder in Shuyin's direction. Okay, so he was looking. But then again, so was I…

Later we went to watch them practice for their blitzball game. And I tell you, everything looked MIGHTY FINE.  
''You might wanna reach out of the water just a little bit further!'' Yuna giggled at them. Tidus grinned at her, and did as she told.  
''Don't you just _loooove_ blitzball!'' we both said and laughed at the same time.

After the practise, (which was _absolutely_ amazing) Tidus went to take a shower and Yuna went to get us something to drink. Not that the two of us did like, ya know, needed it a lot. Not paying attention, I bumped into (YES REALLY) Shuyin.

''Oh, sorry!'' he laughed.  
''M-my fault!'' I blushed. I continued my walk but he called me back.

''Wait! I want to tell you something!'' Suddenly my heartbeat was going berserk! Oh my gosh, maybe he just wanted to tell me to hurry up or something...

''I-- uhm...I just...'' He looked to the ground and bit his lip.  
''Ok, deeds are better then words...''

Before I could respond to that -somewhat weird reaction- he pressed his lips on mine. I squeaked quietly, and I think my breath just stopped in my throat. Shuyin was kissing me!

--------------

We hoped you liked this first chapter! We'll be adding more soon!  
And if you can spare the time, please let us know what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Here we go again. Second chapter's up. Please leave a review if you have the time, it's really appreciated ;)

And no…we still don't own anything. All belongs to Square Enix.

---------

**Yuna**

Not knowing what went on _at all_. I returned to the swimming pool with 4 bottles of ice tea (which is my favorite). I assumed that only Lenne would still be there, since Shuyin needed to change too. Before I even could see Lenne I said: "Sorry for the wait! _Man!_ Tidus looked so hot! All that water dripping from his body, and did you see..." I froze completely once I saw what was going on...Shuyin was kissing Lenne! I tried to hold back a squeak, but that was no use. Lenne startled and broke the kiss once she heard me.

"I'm so0o sorry!" I exclaimed. "Don't mind me, I'll just uhm...drink these ice tea myself, I really like ice tea, you see? And uhm…I should be going!" I babbled as I quickly left. Once I was certain they couldn't see or hear me I thought: "You're so stupid! Why did you have to barge in like that? You could've at least looked if Lenne was there in the first place!" I sighed. Nothing to do about it anymore now, I ruined their special moment.

Suddenly I heard a voice. "Yuna? Where are you?" It was Lenne. Phew, she didn't sound mad or anything.

"I-I'm here." I replied.

"Ah, there you are!" she said once she found me.  
"Hehe...sorry about intruding." I said.  
"Don't be, we were just a little embarrassed, that all." Lenne said.

"So, how was he?" I asked with a grin on my face.  
Lenne answered: "Perfect."

-------  
**Lenne**

After Tidus and Shuyin were dressed they came back. Shuyin looked sort of, 'caught on tape'. Well, he was. I grinned at him and he grinned back, blushing. ''Let's just get going.'' Yuna giggled, when we just exchanged looks.

''What's going on?'' Tidus began, frowning.  
''Nothing!'' the three of us answered smiling, and we left.

This night was the concert, and I was nervous as hell. I had clammy hands, but the Songstress-dress looked great on us.  
''Wait wait! Let me do your hair for a sec...'' Yuna began as she used her magic fingers on my hair.

''Yuna? Lenne?'' a voice whispered.

''Tidus?'' Yuna squeaked, and she opened the door of the changing room.  
''Hi. How are you guys holding up?'' he smiled.  
''We're doing fine, I think.'' Yuna answered silently.  
''Don't be nervous. Just focus on us!'' Tidus laughed, and he left again.

''Great advice Tidus, that'll make me even more nervous...'' Yuna mumbled sarcastically. I laughed. Yuna was always the funny one. I practiced my 'do re mi fa so la ti do' one final time and grabbed my microphone.

''C'mon, let's rock it!'' Yuna said, and she pushed her microphone against mine. ''Yeah, let's!'' I giggled, and then we went on stage..

_''What can I do for you..''_ our voices resounded, and everyone went crazy. We walked across the stage as we prepared to sing. Iek, I had to go first...!

_''Far beyond the hazy boarders of my heart, I can see a place, that's something like this...''_

------  
**Yuna**

_"...Every now and then I don't know what to do, still I know that I, can never go back."_ I continued.

Lenne followed: _"But those things I've seen, in those hazy dreams,"_ -Lenne couldn't help but look at Shuyin-_ "can't compare to what I'm seeing now."_

Then I joined her as we both sang: _"Everything's so different, that it brings me to my kneeees._

_And though, I know, the world of real Emotion has surrounded me, I won't give in to it. Now, I know, that forward is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me.. 'you'll never be alone'."_

The background voices were heard again, and we had a small break to catch our breath. My eyes scanned throughout the crowds, looking for Tidus. But the only familiar face I saw was Seifer's...What was _he_, of all people, doing here! He hated this kind of music! I didn't have time to think about it though, since the 'break' was over:

_"I can hear you."_ Lenne and I sang again.

_"And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me. And I can't go on, you are there. The moment that I close my eyes, to comfort me. We are connected for all of time. I'll never be alone."_

"We did it, Lenne!" I thought as the music and the lights faded, and all we could hear was the cheering, clapping and whistling of all those people watching us!

--------  
**Lenne**

'Backstage', in the changing room, we were jumping up and down and screaming like little girls who'd seen a doll for the first time.

''We did it, we did it, we did it!'' I cheered, doing a victory dance. Yuna took a pose. ''Yeah, we rock, we rule…!'' she laughed. She sat down on a puffed up chair and relaxed. She was silent for a while, until she said: ''Lenne, Seifer was in the crowd.''

I froze. ''Ok, why'd you have to say that, now you just spoiled my evening!'' I growled.

''Well, I just thought you should know. He shouldn't even be here, ya know.'' I sat down as well. ''What was he doing here…?'' she continued silently.

''Maybe he wants to kick Tidus' butt now?'' I mumbled.

After a silence of like 5 minutes, there was a knock on the door.

''Oh, now that cheers me up!'' Yuna growled, and she stepped towards the door. ''Tidus? Is that you?'' It was silent for a while.

''Yeah, miss me?'' Relief struck upon us both. ''Thank gosh, we thought Seifer's kicked your ass, honestly!'' I giggled. ''Nah, it's the other way around.''

-------

**Yuna**

"Huh..w-what?" I stuttered as I opened the door and let him in.

"We kicked Seifer butt, big time!" Tidus said with a huge grin on his face. "But...how?" I looked at him with widened-eyes.

"We were together this time, and Seifer didn't bring his 'nice' friends along." said Shuyin as he entered as well. "We saw him leave after you two finished the song." Tidus continued. "Shuyin still had to repay him for what he did so we followed."

"We asked him what he was doing at the contest." Shuyin went on. "He said something like: 'Well, to tell ya the truth, I know I am a lot prettier then you two are with uhm...your weird blond hairstyle. So, Yuna totally goes for me, as Lenne has gone for me before...Do you remember her looking at _you_, Tiduswuss? Probably not, she was looking at me the _whole_ time.' --Tidus looked down-- And he said uhm...'She's not interested in losers like you, so why don't you just go find yourself a nerd who carries your books around ya for ya huh?', something like that."  
I didn't know what to say, I _was_ looking at Seifer after all, not at Tidus. But not because I...  
Luckily Lenne helped me out: "What an idiot! Did he really think Yuna was looking at him because she likes him? She was shocked to see him there! Right, Yuna?"

"Y-Yeah. I mean, he wasn't interested in the Singing Contest at all..." I replied.  
"So where is he now?" Lenne asked.

"Most likely he went home, to cry on his mommy's lap." Shuyin laughed. Lenne looked at him and laughed too. This made Shuyin blush again, which (of course) made Lenne blush too.

I looked back at Tidus, who still seemed a bit down. I didn't know what to say to him at all, so I just said: "Rikku will be performing her song soon, let's go watch..."

-------  
**Lenne**

After Tidus and Shuyin went on ahead, I placed my hand on Yuna's shoulder. ''Don't worry, I think he believes you over that moron. Besides, you should throw your charms in there, he'll fall for them.'' I said and smiled. Yuna let out a sigh and let her head hang.  
''Oh c'mon, that's what we girls are for!'' I encouraged.

Rikku's performance was outstanding, there was no other word. She moved perfectly on the beat and her voice was as pure as it could've been. We danced on it as much as we could and the crowd went just as crazy as with us. Maybe it was just as good as blitzball games. After the performance Rikku came to chill out with us.  
''That was absolutely perfect girl! You rocked!'' Tidus yelled at her. She laughed and made a victory dance.  
''IT WENT BETTER THEN I EXPECTED!'' she yelled, trying to reach out above the screaming crowd.  
''WELL IT LOOKED GREAT!'' Yuna yelled back.

A new performer was making some nice music and without even asking I pulled Shuyin out to dance. He didn't look so happy with the idea though :P

------

**Yuna**

I looked at Lenne and Shuyin dancing and laughed. Shuyin was obviously not a good dancer, he didn't seem to mind being close to Lenne though. It somehow made me think about what Lenne had said. Perhaps it was time for me to make a move on Tidus. I looked through the crowds for him, but the only one I spotted was Rikku dancing with Gippal...Well, you couldn't actually call it dancing, since all that happened was Gippal desperately trying to run away, and Rikku dragging him back over and over.

I kept on looking for Tidus, but once I found him I froze. There he was, with two girls clinging onto his arm, flirting with him. I quickly turned around, not wanting him to see me. I had been so stupid, I could've known that someone like Tidus would have no problem with getting a girl. His looks only could make a girl stop in her tracks. I should've said something to him, I should've thrown my charms at him, like Lenne said.

I felt so stupid, I just walked away and bumped right into someone. "I-I'm sorry." I mumbled, not looking up.

"No problem."the guy answered. "Hey--wait!" he continued as I started to walk away. "I saw you perform, you were amazing! You got my vote for sure!"

I turned around and looked at him, he had somewhat long, black hair that fell over his piercing blue eyes. I lost my breath just looking at him. "Thanks, that's great!" I replied.

"Do you wanna dance?" he continued.

"Uh, y-yeah...sure!" I answered.  
What else could I do? Feel depressed for the rest of the evening? I might as well dance with someone else. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. Someone was performing a ballad of some kind, so we just danced slowly. I could feel the cold eyes of envious girls around me, they all must've wanted to dance with him, I thought.  
But then I started to realize..._Do I want to dance with this guy? Do I really want to?_ I shook my head weakly as if to answer my thoughts. _No, I don't. The only one I want to dance with, is Tidus...I can't do this!_ I stepped away from the guy without hesitating.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said, and quickly made my way through the crowds. Back to where Lenne, Shuyin and Rikku were.

--------------

That's all for now. We hope you enjoyed it!  
Expect an update about a week from now ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Another update, chapter three's coming up this time!  
Special thanks to digitalgirl89 for reviewing, it really means a lot to us! ;)

I guess that's all there is to say. We hope you enjoy this third chappie!

-----------------

**Lenne**

Shuyin and I came back laughing and exhausted. Yuna seemed somewhat disappointed, and I told Shuyin to go get me a drink. I'd never thought I'd actually ask Shuyin to leave...

''What's up?'' I began with a careful tone in my voice. ''Nothing…'' Yuna answered, somewhat too fast. ''You're lying.'' I continued forcefully.  
''I'm not telling you.'' she answered instead. ''Yes you are, you'll break any time soon!'' I laughed as I put my arms over each other.  
If she'd only break before Shuyin would come back.  
''Alright, fine! I was dancing with this really cute guy, and then BAM! It hit me, I didn't want to dance with that guy, but with Tidus only! But hey! Tidus was surrounded by some gorgeous ladies, so I couldn't do anything!'' she said suddenly. Thank the lord.  
''Well, why didn't ya call your beloved sister?'' I answered surprised. ''This is mine to fix.'' Yuna answered.  
''Uh, just one more question. Are we going to their blitzball game?'' I continued.  
''But of course, what kind of question is that?''

And so, a few days later we went to prepare for the blitzball game. Everyone, even the ones who didn't have to play were nervous.  
''Alright, I got hotdogs, hamburgers, and nice little sodas. And look what I found!'' I began, and I held up a plush saying: 'BLITZBALL RULES'.  
Yuna giggled. ''That's adorable!'' and she took one out of my hand.  
I sat down next to her and sighed. ''We have a great view.''

------  
**Yuna**

During the game, I held onto my 'BLITZBALL RULES' plushie tightly. If even I was nervous, I couldn't imagine what Tidus and Shuyin were going through. The two of them had both been selected to play for the Abes-team, and this was their first official match (against the Goers). The blitzsphere got filled up with water, and the blitz players entered it. We could hear lotsa girls cheering once Tidus and Shuyin entered. But Lenne and I were obviously cheering a lot harder. "GO FOR IT! YOU CAN DO IT! KICK SOME GOERS' ASS!" we yelled as hard as we could, not that they would actually hear us inside that sphere, but whatever.

The game had begun, some players of the Goers were passing the blitzball at each other, and got pretty close to the goal. But Shuyin got in their way and stole the blitzball, throwing it towards Tidus, who caught it. He threw it towards some guy of the Abes-team, who failed to catch it as it got stolen off by the Goers. This time Shuyin couldn't get in their way, and the keeper couldn't stop the blitzball as it got shot into the goal.  
"Crap! It's 0-1 for the Goers!" I said (as if that was at all necessary). As time passed, the Goers made another goal, to the disappointment of the Abes-fans. Just before the break came, the Abes scored once though, settling the score to 1-2.  
After the short break, the players re-entered the sphere. The Abes started off with the blitzball, and after some good teamwork they scored again. It would only require one more point and the Abes would be able to go to the finals. Now there were only 5 min left 'til the match would end. Shuyin got the blitzball, and passed it to Tidus, who was in the perfect position of making a goal. Once he had to shoot though, he for some reason lost total concentration and shot the blitzball far from the goal. "Damnit!" He cursed himself. After that his actions didn't improve, he failed to catch the blitzball several times and often shot in the wrong direction (d'oh!). And so the Goers made another goal in the last minute. Once the match ended, the score was 2-3 for the Goers, so the Abes wouldn't be going to the finals after all.

"They're gonna kick me out of the team for sure!" Tidus said, being quite mad at himself. He and Shuyin were in the changing room. The other players had already left.  
"I'm sure they'll give you a second chance, this was our first time, after all." Shuyin said, trying to cheer Tidus up.  
"I don't think they'd do that, everyone was so sure we'd win, but I messed up everything! Seifer's right, I'm a loser after all."  
"Don't say that! I'm sure you'll do better next time." Shuyin encouraged. "What must Yuna think of me now." Tidus continued, ignoring what Shuyin said.  
"C'mon, it's not that bad.." said Shuyin as he tried to cheer him up once more. "Well, I'm going to look for Lenne now, are you comin' ?"  
"No, I'm just gonna stay here for a while." Tidus replied. "Okay then...see ya later." Shuyin said as he left.

_"Poor Tidus…"_ I thought as I left the stands along with Lenne. He really worked hard to get a place in the team, and now they might throw him out...  
"Hey, there you are." I heard Shuyin say as he approached us. "Hey, are you ok?" Lenne asked. "Yeah I'm fine, we may have lost but I'm sure things will go better next time." Shuyin replied.  
"How's Tidus then?" I asked, not trying to sound too worried. "Not very good, he feels pretty down. He's sure he'll be thrown out of the team because he screwed up." Shuyin answered, looking down. "I'll go look for him." I said. "Where is he?" "He's still in the changing room."

As soon as I entered the changing room and saw Tidus, I knew that Shuyin hadn't exaggerated when he said Tidus was feeling down. I don't remember ever seeing him so sad.  
"A-Are you okay?" I said, knowing it was a stupid question. Tidus startled a bit and quickly stood up from a bench. "Y-Yuna, I didn't see you...I..."  
He looked down again, not knowing what to say. I took a few steps towards him. "I don't think they'll throw you out of the team, you know. I'm pretty sure they realize your nerves just got to you." Tidus looked up a bit. "I don't know...I really did screw up...a lot."  
After a few moments of silence I suddenly said: "You're perfect."  
"W-What?" he replied, looking straight at me. "I-I mean...You played perfectly, to me at least, and I..." I looked up at him and drowned in hisblue eyes. Before I realized what a was doing, before I could stop myself, I placed my hands on his cheeks and brought my lips to his.

-------  
**Lenne**

The kiss lasted preeetty long, which Yuna didn't exactly mind.  
''Well Tidus, do you always get comforted like this...?" An unknown voice suddenly said. The two of them broke apart, blushing furiously.  
''Eh, coach, hi!'' Tidus grinned. The coach smiled. ''I just wanted to say that this isn't the end of the world. In a game it is win or lose. This time, it was lose. That's a part of life son.'' He patted his hand on Tidus's back and left with a mischievous grin.  
''That was really awkward.'' Yuna said. ''Yeah, it was.'' Tidus laughed.  
''Well, I'll meet you outside, okay?'' Yuna continued. ''Yeah, sure thing.'' Tidus answered, as he watched Yuna leave.

''Ok, what were you doing over there? C'mon, all the details!'' I giggled as I played with my hair. ''Nothing happened!'' Yuna blushed.  
''Liar!'' Shuyin and me said at the same time. She laughed. ''Alright alright, something happened. But I'm still not telling you what!''  
I nodded. ''Fine, we'll find out from Tidus.'' Yuna smiled and waited for him to come back, which was after a couple of seconds. ''You're fast.'' she giggled. ''As always'' he smiled. ''So, where are we going?'' he continued. ''Rikku said she found a nice place to hang out, so we follow Rikku.'' Lenne answered. ''Okay, well, where's Rikku?'' There was a silence for a few moments. Nobody knew where she was. ''Rikku?'' my voice resounded over the (now empty) stadium. ''Yeah yeah! Don't get your nickers in a twist, I'm over here!'' Rikku's voice yelled. We all laughed. ''What kindda answer is that?'' Yuna giggled. Rikku laughed and joined us. ''Ok, now where are we going?'' Rikku continued.

------  
**Yuna**

"Uh...well I dunno. I thought you had found a nice place to hang out, Rikku." I answered. "I just _knew_ you'd say that! I know just the perfect place, follow me!" Rikku said as she bounced up and down. Where the hell did she get all that energy from?  
"Okay then, let's go!" I replied.

Once we left the blitzball stadium we ended up on some crowded streets, with lots of stores and restaurants.  
"So, where are we planning on going?" Tidus asked. "You'll see, you'll see!" Rikku exclaimed happily.  
Rikku walked really fast, and it was almost hard to keep up. Wherever we were going must be a really cool place!

"Hey Tidus!" Shuyin suddenly said, as he dragged Tidus to his side.  
"Did you speak with the coach?" Tidus suddenly blushed a bit and replied:  
"Uh yeah... He said it was okay, he didn't throw me out of the team."  
"That's great! I told you so!" Shuyin's voice suddenly turned into a whisper as he said: "And what about you and Yuna…? Did anything happen?"  
"I'll tell ya later." Tidus whispered back. It was a somewhat awkward thing to talk about considering Yuna walked in front of him, only like 2 meters away.

After that there was a silence for a few moments, which was broken by Lenne. "Rikku, my feet are hurting! How much further?" she moaned.  
"Ehh...just a few more minutes, we'll be there soon!" Rikku answered. "Are you sure you aren't lost again?" I said with a teasing tone in my voice.  
"O-Of course we aren't lost! It's just a long, _long_ walk okay?" Rikku grumbled. "Then why am I certain that we passed that restaurant before?" I said sarcastically.

**-------  
****Lenne**

''Here it is!'' Rikku squeaked after…uh, I don't know, an hour or so.  
''Rikku, I'm almost certain that we passed this place twenty times before!'' Tidus growled, stretching his legs.  
''_Almost_ certain!'' Rikku growled back, which was followed by her sweet smile. ''Typical…'' Tidus mumbled silently, which made Yuna giggle silently.  
''Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, what is this place anyway?'' Shuyin followed, looking at the building.  
''This is a dance club! Well, a club where you learn how to dance...'' Rikku answered as she played a bit with her hair.  
''A dance club? I hate those. And I'm tired, so I think I'll just go home…'' Shuyin continued, and he turned around. ''Wrong!'' Rikku giggled, and with one yank she pulled him back. ''You follow me, you follow my rules!'' She gave him a smile and walked inside.  
The two boys rolled their eyes sarcastically and followed Yuna and me inside.

''Look girls, stand here! Boys, stand there!'' a voice yelled. There was this woman who was really and truly harshto us. She pushed Yuna onto her place roughly with a push and pulled me towards another place. ''Stay!'' she growled, and she continued to boss Shuyin and Tidus around.

''Now, listen up! You follow the steps I just taught you. Ready? Good!'' Without waiting for an answer, she began: ''One, two, three, four!''  
Shuyin and Tidus started dancing, (not with a happy face, I might add) and we followed. The woman looked atthem and watched their every move carefully. ''You three now!'' she barked at us. Tidus and Shuyin stepped aside and Yuna, Rikku and I started dancing alone. ''More hip!'' the woman yelled. Was that at ALL possible! ''Boys, re-enter!'' she continued not much later, and the Shuyin and Tidus danced together with us. Rikku was dancing with some guy from the studio.  
After a while we were done. ''You did well for newbies!'' the woman said, not yelling for once. We cheered. Not because we liked it, but because we could _finally_ leave. ''Next week!'' the woman said as we were about to leave.  
We replied with our happiest smile, but as soon as the doors closed behind us, we all started to growl. ''NEXT WEEK!''

------  
**Yuna**

I looked at Rikku with widened eyes and a dropped jaw (I wasn't the only one, by the way).  
"W-What did she mean 'next week'? I'm not coming here again! That woman treats us like dogs! Why did you bring us here anyway!"  
"To give you a head start!" Rikku answered. "And it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?" Tidus and Shuyin exchanged somewhat sarcastic looks.  
"What do you mean with 'a head start'? Lenne asked.  
"Didn't I tell ya guys yet?" We all gave her confused looks. "Hehe, I guess not then." Rikku continued. "Since the Singing Contest was such a success we're organizing a Dancing Contest!"  
"You're kidding right? Those lazy bums don't even have the results of the Singing Contest..." Tidus replied.  
"And what made you think that _we_ would want to participate?" Shuyin continued somewhat irritated.  
"There'll be great prizes!" Rikku squealed and started jumping around. "Like what?" I asked. "We're still uhm...thinking about that." Rikku answered. "If you join the committee you can help!" she went on enthusiastically. "No, thanks!" the four of us answered at the same time.

It was getting dark pretty soon. So Lenne and I walked quickly back to our house. I told her all about Tidus, since I didn't have the chance to do so earlier. "I felt so sorry for him. I'm sure I'd never seen him so sad, ya know? And I didn't know what I could say to cheer him up. So, I got closer and closer...And then I just--kissed him!" I was feeling giddy all over again as I told Lenne, who answered with a content sigh.  
"I can totally picture the two of you standing there...So, what happened next?"  
"Well...We were standing there, like that, for about 3 min or so. And then this blitz-coach-dude appeared out of nowhere! That was so awkward!" I continued, blushing. Lenne laughed. "That's even worse than having your baby sister run into that special moment."  
"Yeah...Hey? What's that supposed to mean! I was born only 5 minutes later than you! So don't call you just call me your baby sister, I'm not! You heard me? I'm not!" I babbled, sounding (ironically) just like a 5-year old…

-------  
**Lenne**

The next day a crowd formed itself about the school board.

''The contest results are in, c'mon!'' Yuna yelled as she pulled me along with her. I however tripped over my own feet because she was going so fast.  
''Ouch--Yuna!--gosh--STOP!'' So she stopped, in front of the school board.

''Yuna and Lenne, Yuna and Lenne...'' she whispered as her finger slid over the paper. ''Here!'' I screamed. ''Number...'' We looked at each other. ''3! We came in third!'' Yuna yelled. I checked it again. ''Yep, that's what it says''.  
She shook her head. ''No, we can't be third, we can't!'' she frowned. ''Who's first!'' she continued on a harsh tone. ''Rikku!'' I read out loud. ''Rikku! Oh great…'' Yuna growled. ''We lost to our cousin…'' she continued sighing. ''It happens.'' I laughed.

''You came in first!'' Yuna yelled once again. Not in my ear this time, but in Rikku's.

''I know!'' Rikku squealed happily, and she did a victory dance.  
''I'm happy for ya!'' I answered smiling, and Yuna gave me a weak slap. ''No further conversation with the enemy!'' she giggled.  
Rikku laughed. ''You did good, too!'' I took a pose. ''Yes we did!''  
''So, what place did you guys end up?'' Rikku continued. ''3rd…'' Yuna said with a tone.  
''Aw c'mon you nitwits! That's a good spot, stop nagging!'' Rikku answered. ''So, are you entering the Dancing Contest?'' she continued with her sweetest smile.  
''No, why should we?'' I answered. ''Aww, afraid of me?'' Rikku teased. Yuna and I exchanged looks and looked back at Rikku.  
''Where do we sign up?''

----------

That's all for chapter three )

Please let us know what you think! We'll give ya cookies if you do! 8D  
Next update should be about 10 days from now, but no guarantee..


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the late update, I was in Berlin for 5 days so it was kinda hard to do.  
And sorry again, since this chapter is gonna be really short. We've been having trouble to think of something original..

Anyways, wehope you like it! And please review, we'd appreciate it! ;)

* * *

**Yuna**

And so, we signed up for that crappy Dancing Contest. We had to be better than Rikku this time! We were happy with that 3rd spot, of course! But we really thought we'd end up first, I guess we were just naive. Rikku deserved that number one spot for sure, but now we _have_ to beat her in this contest, no matter how many times we get barked at by that lady from the dance club!  
Yeah, we decided to keep on doing those lessons, otherwise we'd never be able to beat Rikku. I don't know why we want to beat Rikku so badly, most likely because she's our cousin and we've always been a bit competitive towards each other. Anyways, we needed partners, and it was obvious who the victims would be --Shuyin and Tidus! So we went over to them to share the 'good news'.

"Hey you two!" Lenne began with a big smile on her face. "Hey!" Shuyin replied with an even bigger smile. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. Lenne blushed furiously, as always.  
I looked at Tidus and smiled at him. He smiled back but didn't seem to know what to say. Somehow it was hard for us to act like a couple all of a sudden, but that would come.

"We've got uh..._great_ news for the two of you." I said sarcastically. "Oh really? What might that be?" Tidus said playfully.  
"You're gonna be our partners in the Dancing Contest!" Lenne and I said at the same time.  
"W-What?" Shuyin stuttered. "You're kidding, right?" Tidus continued. "I thought you knew that the two of us _suck_ at dancing?"  
"Well, we could ask some other boys to dance with us, of course." Lenne went on, messing around with her nails. "Yeah." I continued.  
"Thee must abide by the rules of those women thee cares for." I said, trying to sound uh...intelligent. "You just made that up, didn't you?" Tidus asked. "…Of course not!" I said confidently, but my tomato-red head said enough.

--------  
**Lenne**

The guys decided to go for it because they felt sorry for us. Yeah, they didn't wanna do it because of the fun. God, guys could be so harsh. Anyway, Rikku didn't know that we were still following the dance lessons and that we kept getting better. Even the dance instructor seemed impressed. We did different dances with the guys, which even included break-dance. I hated break-dance, but it was all part of the show. The last lesson before the dance contest we gave absolutely everything and the instructor clapped for us. ''There, it gives you an idea that you're doing it for something.'' her reply was, and we actually saw her smile.

''Yeah, we're doing it to kick Rikku's butt..'' Yuna sighed once we were outside. I put my hair into a ponytail and pulled my jogging pants a little bit higher.  
''You know, next time I have to put on one of those pants too...they're so much easier to move in..'' Yuna said as she grabbed her bottle of water. ''They are the _easiest_ pants to move around in, you mean.'' I giggled. ''Yeah yeah, that's what I said!'' Yuna smiled.  
''Oh, yeah.'' I mumbled. ''Are you getting deafer by the minute?'' Yuna giggled teasinly. ''I guess.'' I answered exhausted.  
''Alright ladaissss..'' Tidus began with a strange accent, ''We're off. Have a nice day''. He walked up to Yuna, kissed her on the cheek and left. Shuyin did the same with me. We waved them off and walked around the corner.  
''Well, what are you doing here!'' a voice laughed out loud a while later. ''Seifer...What are you doing here, if I may ask.'' Yuna growled as she tried to get passed him. ''I was looking for thosewusses who 'somehow' or 'somewhat' kicked my butt.'' his reply was. Yuna solved this issue quickly by stamping on his foot and walking right passed him. We didn't have time for that, pff…

------  
**Yuna**

That evening Lenne and I sat on the couch at home. The Dancing Contest would take place the day after tomorrow, and we were already as nervous as hell. "What if Rikku turns out to be better than us!" I said frantically. "Then we'll have to participate in _another_ contest.." Lenne sighed sarcastically.  
"But we'll be first this time!" she continued confidently. "I hope you're right." I responded.  
Then we just watched some TV-series and music videos and we tried to relax.  
"I'd wanna sing and dance in a band." I said suddenly. "Write our own songs, perform on stage, or go on a tour and see the world!"  
"Haha, that doesn't sound so bad! But I don't think we'd ever get that far. It would be hard." Lenne replied.  
"Yeah I guess so, but a girl can dream, right?" I went on with a smile. Lenne laughed, we watched TV a bit more and went to sleep a while later.

The next day at school went along slowly, the lessons were as boring as ever, but somehow they seemed much longer than usual. I sighed as I looked at the math exercises on the blackboard. As always, I didn't understand it at all. Lenne seemed to be having problems with it too, considering she stared at the blackboard with a questionate look on her face. I laughed a bit, she looked funny that way. She was so focused on the exercises that she didn't even notice that. A few minutes later the bell rang and we got out of the classroom. We bumped into Rikku on our way to the cafeteria.

"Heeeey!" Rikku greeted happily.  
"Hi Rikku, how are you?" I greeted back. "Oowh! I'm so nervous and giddy that I could just explode!" Rikku answered jumping. Lenne laughed.  
"Are you ready for the Dancing Contest?" "You bet I am! There's no way you can beat me and Gippal!" Rikku answered smiling.  
"We'll see about that.." I answered with a mischievous grin.  
"Well, good luck to ya! I gotta go!" Rikku said, as she left still smiling and jumping.

A few hours later school was finally out, and Lenne and I looked for Shuyin and Tidus. "You don't think they chickened out on us, do you?" I said, a little bit worried. "Nah, they trained very hard too, I'm sure they want to show that they can actually dance too." Lenne reassured me.  
"I guess you're right." I answered smiling, thinking back at how Tidus and Shuyin looked the first time they danced.  
"There they are!" Lenne said suddenly, squeaking a bit. We walked over to them and greeted them. "Let's get going already!" I said as I couldn't stop myself from jumping around as well. And so the four of us left for Lenne's and my house to practise once more for the friggin' contest.

--------  
**Lenne**

The music ended and Yuna nodded. ''Yep, that was good! Only Tidus you gotta move a little to the right. Yeah, that's better.''  
''I don't feel like training anymore, we can't get any better then this.'' Shuyin mumbled. ''Yes we can. We want to be sure we beat Rikku, right? So c'mon, toughen up guys!''  
Tidus and Shuyin both sighed and stroke trough their hair. ''Can we take a break then?'' Tidus pleaded with puppy-eyes.  
''Okay okay. Have a seat.'' Yuna mumbled. I had to admit that I was sweating everywhere. I sat down and huffed. Yuna handed us drinks and for a while the room was filled with the sound of the four of us drinking.  
''Ok. So I was thinking..'' Yuna continued. ''Yuun, please!'' Tidus and Shuyin responded at the same time. ''We've had enough for today!''  
Yuna sighed. ''But we need to win!'' ''We will!'' us three answered. Yuna nodded. ''If you say so.''

The two boys left, yawning, I might add and I did the same. ''I am so tired, I never thought that dancing can be that tiring.'' ''Of course, it is.'' Yuna laughed. I growled. ''God, we need to eat as well.'' ''Let's order something..'' Yuna mumbled. We both agreed and she grabbed the phone.

**

* * *

Sorry it's so short, we hope the next one will be a bit longer and more interesting.**

Anyway, we've been busy writing other stuff as well. If you check my page (Silent-Moonlight) you'll find my new story (Emptiness Filled By You) as well. If have the time please R&R!

And also, check Tear-Of-Silence's page (that's the other writer of this fanfic) to read her CloudxTifa story (Trust on a cloud)!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
